Our Love is Legendary
by shards-of-my-heart
Summary: A legend foretells the end of the War. Hermione, Ron and Harry find themselves in a position where they can change the world. Will love prevail? Can legends still come true?
1. Chapter 1

01/06/2009 20:38:00

"It just wasn't meant to be," Hermione thought sadly as she hid in the forest. Huddled under ferns and a rather large tree with low hanging branches, she was almost invisible. She held herself in a position where her bruises could heal better, and just waited.

What am I waiting for? Redemption? Fate? Destiny? Hope? Or maybe…just maybe…love?

* * *

Pages rustled noisily as Hermione did some research in the library. She was so intent on her work she never noticed the teenager with tousled black hair and glasses. Harry tapped her shoulder lightly and startled her. "Harry! Have you started your essay on this chemistry vs. potions assignment? It's fascinating, these little diagrams of atoms—"

Harry interrupted her, "We have a problem,"

She straightened up, closed her books and gave him her full attention, "The problem is?"

"Snape came—"

"Professor Snape, Harry,"

Harry grumbled, "Professor Snape came back last night with more information. There's to be a meeting including Ron, you and I in five minutes. Apparently, it's very bad,"

Hermione nodded and put away the books. Her theory on magic and chemistry being related would just have to wait. Harry and Hermione headed down to the Room of Requirement, where a large meeting table was arranged.

Professor Snape was at the front, wand at the ready. The Heads of the Houses were present as well as Professor Dumbledore. Most of the Order was here and Ron was currently being smothered by his mother. Harry and Hermione snickered softly as they took their seats, watching Ron turn red as his hair.

Professor Snape began his lecture as soon as everyone was seated. He waved his wand and everyone had a copy of his report.

"He's been getting information from unknown sources. It's been a constant battle between Him and the books, searching what seemed weeks. I finally have our answer. Although he is mortal again, he is not worried at all. He told me last night of his plans. There happens to be a very old legend, which was based off a prophecy made in the time of Merlin. A copy of the legend is on the report. Please read through it," Snape sneered, and Hermione smiled. The professor wouldn't be caught dead reading a legend out loud. She turned her eyes to her paper and began to read.

_Many summers away our tale turns. It is a time of flying metal birds and war. Magic seems to be in peril of extinction. A leader of evil and malice, taking pride in pain, misunderstood by the world is fighting his hatred and the world in a quest to fight his demons. The light continues to press their advantage of their demon-less fate, inching ever closer to him, foiling every scheme. Their world would have crashed and burned, had it not been for a set of friends. Two boys and a girl; a pureblood, a half-blood and a muggleborn will unite in friendship. The pureblood will be full of fury and of loyalty. Heir to Gryffindor he must be. The halfblood will be born of tragedy and fame, but he will always be the center, guiding friendships and forging love. Heir to Helga Hufflepuff he must be. The Muggleborn perhaps is the most important. Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw she must be. Her strength of character and intellect will show her the way. Their bonds last beyond the pain and the suffering. Their bonds will last though the ages of peace that follow the war. The leader of evil will find himself committed, an ageless tradition he must follow for redemption. The friends will bring the leader forth in new light and in new darkness, for there will always be a simple balance. Right and wrong, light and dark, and water and fire. The world will finally be enough light, and enough dark._

Hermione looked at Snape. He glared at everyone, his brusque attitude almost too perfect. Dumbledore was quiet, making no commentary. Ron was crowing like a rooster about being and Heir of a Founder. Harry seemed to be brooding about his predicament. The rest of the Order seemed to sit in a tense and anxious setting, waiting for instruction.

"It's a riddle," Hermione blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "Think about it. Everyone is in homeostasis, or the equilibrium of life. Sometimes that equilibrium is undone by outside forces. Knowing about Voldemort, we can safely assume the treatment as a child will have unsettled that balance. The leader is obviously Voldemort. I'm the Heir of Ravenclaw, Harry of Hufflepuff and Ron of Gryffindor. We were all placed in Gryffindor to know each other. Perhaps something along the lines of the the Sorting Hat being given special instructions from a previous owner. Such as Godric Gryffindor.

"We just need to understand what he is committed to, the Heir of Slytherin that is an ageless tradition he has to follow to be forgiven. It cannot be his current route as I doubt killing innocent Muggles is the way to go to get rid of personal demons. If anything, it adds on,"

Mrs. Weasley piped in, "If there's anything He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is committed to, it's killing Muggles and anyone who stands in his way,"

Dumbledore rose and addressed the group, smiling, "Perhaps we should be cautious until more is shown. After all, this is a legend. We would need the actual prophecy to make assumptions. I'll work on the Department of Mysteries to lend me a hand,"

The meeting was adjourned and Hermione went back to her final paper for Potions. She opened an inorganic chemistry book, found electron orbital theory and electron cloud theories, which made her bring out a sheet of paper. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

01/06/2009 21:31:00

Hermione, Harry and Ron sipped Butterbeers while in Hogsmeade. Harry looked somber. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, surprised that his best friends wasn't in a good mood.

"Think about it Ron. Now, on top of the Boy Who Lived, and Our Savior, I'm now Heir to Hufflepuff. I feel like I've been demoted. No offense, Ron," Harry sighed.

Ron looked pale as he suddenly realized the responsibility of being an Heir. Hermione smiled, "Come on guys. We don't really know the story of the Founders. For all we know, Helga Hufflepuff could have been a brave woman who built this castle of her dreams of uniting the wizarding world. Salazar Slytherin could have been a really nice guy, and just afraid of cross-breeding. Gryffindor could have been a cowardly and frustrated man. Ravenclaw could have been an idiot. We'll never know for sure,"

Harry and Ron didn't seem to like her explanation. She sighed, "On a minor note, I'm starting some experiments for our final thesis on Potions,"

Ron gagged on his Butterbeer and Harry's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. Harry finally spoke, "A project not due for 4 months?"

Hermione glared, "If you too had read the syllabus, you'd know that you need to research, create a theory, hypothesize experiments, create experiments, analyze and record the data and finally present results. Depending on the theory, some experiments could take more than two months to complete,"

Harry and Ron looked non-chalant. "Aw Hermione, you'll include us in your report because you love us," Ron said while Harry added halos to their heads with a flick of his wrist.

Hermione smiled, "Not on my life. Go find your own theory,"

* * *

Lord Voldemort was in his library, perusing his own theory. Conquering a world was not an easy task, but he was up to the challenge. He looked up to a book in a glass case, opened to a certain page. Machiavelli's The Prince had served him well. Good rulers are either loved or feared, and it is better to be feared than to be loved.

It wasn't hard to become a cold-blooded killer when you are out to inspire fear. Many couldn't even say his name, as if he would swoop down on them in fury for using it. He shook his head. His choices and allegiances were chosen for him long before he was born, and he was too set in ways to change now.

An evil smile came across his face. He couldn't change his ways, and neither could precious Potter. He began to set his trap, and then the Golden Trio would be in his hands.

* * *

The sun was setting on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, making the stone look a deep orange. Hermione leaned her face out the window, catching the last vestige of light before the night fell and it would start snowing. She sighed and went back to work in the library.

Questions kept popping up in her head. She had biology, physics, chemistry and anatomy books open on the windowsill, covering the table, some on tables and even one currently being held in the lap of a sleeping Ronald Weasley. Hermione frowned but continued her research.

She opened the chemistry textbook. Boyle's Law, no. Light energy, no. Ah, electronegativity. The electrons in atoms had differing negative energies that allowed it to share electrons better with its counterpart. She compared her notes to those on the frontal lobe of the brain and tried to make connections. Was magic simply a genetic issue? It couldn't be because energy is used to make magic happen, and physics said that energy couldn't be destroyed nor created. Some sort of energy source from within each magical person was the cause. Could magic use the same technique as all humans did with chemical changes? Changing food into molecules of energy?

A light bulb could have gone off above her head she was so excited. Perhaps the cause of magic IS genetic, and only a certain gene sequence would allow for magic, explaining why pureblood families still had magic after so much inbreeding, and explaining how Muggleborns could attain magical power through mutations and deletions. She threw the chemistry book over her shoulder and went into depth in the biology book. Could she find a way to end the war based on knowledge alone?


	3. Chapter 3

03/06/2009 14:38:00

Harry ran into the Common Room as fast as he could. Hermione had been working on the final touches of her thesis paper, and Ron was making out with Lavender on the couch. Harry motioned to the two when they looked up to see who came in. "It's important," he said gravely.

They moved into a quiet corner. "Ron, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to happen. We were just going to make a quick secret trip to Hogsmeade and she got caught—" Harry said.

Ron interrupted, "Ginny? Who took her? And why weren't you looking out for her?"

Harry got red in the face and muttered some unintelligible.

Hermione stated clearly, "Repeat and speak like a human being,"

Harry sighed and said again, "She didn't want to have me next to her while she bought a pregnancy potion,"

Ron's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Hermione stoically placed a Stunning Charm on him and then asked a slightly shocked and embarrassed Harry who took her.

"You'll never believe this, Hermione, but Voldemort himself took her in broad daylight,"

* * *

Voldemort cackled as Ginny walked willingly into her cage. Oh, what a prize. Harry's child and his girlfriend. The Boy-Who-Lived must be livid with guilt by now.

Ginny looked tearfully into his face. "I can't ever stop loving Tom Riddle, but I'll never love Lord Voldemort. And now the only man who has made me feel like you have is coming to his death because of the child I carry,"

Voldemort shrugged, "You don't think that was the plan? Although I'm rather surprised you came on your own accord,"

"Falling in love with a dark lord doesn't go away easy when you hear his name mentioned every five seconds,"

Voldemort glared and left the room, nodding to Malfoy to guard her. "Oh by the way, Lucius. Don't touch her,"

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron popped onto the Riddle Manor grounds. The Order was probably hot on their heels. They pulled the Cloak on and walked quietly towards the castle; Hermione pulling down wards. They entered the mansion and went straight to the Dungeons.

"Odd how there's no one around, isn't there?" Ron whispered.

"Shhh, maybe they're in a Dark Pagan Revel or something," Harry admonished.

"If you two don't shut up, we'll be found out for sure," Hermione whispered harshly.

They found Ginny in a cage in a cell down deep in the Dungeons. Harry was walking faster and faster. When they unlocked the door, no one was there guarding her. The Cloak came off as they saw an unconscious Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, running towards her.

Hermione was suspicious though. "Harry, stop."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron said, Harry horrified.

"Think about it. There are no Death Eaters, there isn't even anyone on the premises. Someone would have to be guarding Ginny 24/7. Remember the Triwizard Tournament? Something on Ginny could be just a portkey and the minute you touch her, Harry, you both will be transported within five seconds. We all touch her at the same time,"

Harry and Ron nodded to each other for good measure and then reached the cage. They touched the bars and a sharp pulling came around their navel.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, why are you always right?" she heard Ron say before they were moved.


End file.
